We are studying tryptophan photophysics by dissecting the nonradiative rate into 4 possible rates which we measure individually. We measure triplet yields and solvated electron yields from which we calculate intersystem crossing and accurate radiative rates. Experiments are being performed on degassed solutions of simple indoles and small peptides. (After performing successful introductory experiments, this group purchased a CCD based transient absorption apparatus for use at Case Western Reserve University).